1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging and, more specifically, to a package for compact discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of digital video disc (DVD) technology, there is a need for mailing and storing video discs, and other compact discs, in a holder that is inexpensive, sturdy and attractive. Plastic disc holders have long been known to the art. However, plastic has the disadvantages of being a poor medium for printing high resolution color graphics thereon and being relatively expensive. Furthermore, many existing plastic compact disc holders have the disadvantage of requiring manual fulfilment (the placing of a disc in a package), increasing the cost of mass mailing of discs.
Nowhere in the prior art is there an inexpensive compact disc package that can be fulfilled by machine and that is both sturdy and allows for the printing of high resolution graphics thereon.